


The Great Space Adventure

by cruxite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Not canon material, Space AU, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruxite/pseuds/cruxite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave win a contest to go to an unexplored planet that might potentially have other living organisms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a school essay but I used John and Dave's names and kinda personality so sorry it it's not 100% canon personalities! uou  
> Also I'll update it after I finish and submit it as an essay.

Today, a fine Wednesday, had finally been the day for a couple of select teenagers by chance in a contest, and a few paid, to go to planet GJ 667Cc; two boys and one girl one their way to make history. The two boys were best friends that entered themselves in a contest; “The Great Space Adventure!” The girl however, had paid and not even bothered to enter the contest. Although they got in different ways, they were all excited to go to the great unexplored planet.  
In order to be qualified to go, you needed to pack certain materials: packed spaced food (provided by NASA), extra clothing that could supply you for about a week or so, and a notebook or any type of item to record data. On the day they arrived to the station, the boys seemed to not be prepared. They did pack necessary items, but not for a trip to another planet. The girl, on the other hand, had arrived in a limousine, sharp and freshly waxed. A shofar opened the door for her and carried her bags, seemed to be piles of them, to the inside of the station. “I bet she paid her way here.” Said John, one of the boys. Then Dave hit back with a reply, “She just reeks of greed and pride.” She sharply turned at them and blurted, “Who are you guys, one of those men who should be carrying my bags right about now?” They looked at each other with deep sigh with tiredness of her already. “We’re on this trip too.”  
As they buckled down, checked everything about ten thousand times, they were ready for blast off.  
“I swear, if we don’t make it back-”  
“Hey, hey, hey, calm down. They already said this trip was as safe as going to another state. No need wrinkle your sweater.” Dave replied with a mellow voice echoing down his throat.  
The trip felt like going across the country from Florida to California and by the time they were fast asleep, they had finally arrived. Their seat belts unbuckled themselves and a mechanical echo from the speakers of a lady repeating the procedures rang inside the ship.  
As they go through a plastic tube covered with what looks like aluminum, their blood rushes to their heads and they get anxious. Dave keeps his cool while John fidgets in his seat and the boss-looking-man marches in and starts shouting out words. “Today is the day for history books to be changed and have your names written across paper.” He continued with something about not going somewhere but Dave wouldn’t give a whirl and John’s too centered on the fact that they’re on another planet.  
“Hey, listen, I got a plan.” Dave whispered with an excited as he could be grin. “See that cool looking door over there to your left?”  
“Yeah, clear as day.”  
“We go through there, get on some space suits and head out to explore-”  
“Absolutely NOT. I’m not about to get myself in trouble or even potentially killed. ”  
“C’mon, this is the only time in our lives that we’ll ever get to go into space. Maybe we’ll meet some cool alien space people; it did say that in the contest.”  
“Yeah but that’s just to attract people.”  
Later, they continued on with a tour around the space station. They saw a few curious things; found water, potential foot prints, (obviously fake) and the history of the station along with the history of the planet. After they exited through the gift shop of bogus alien bobble heads and a senseless amount of stereotypical knickknacks doing with space, they headed to their rooms. Then night struck, or what the chief-boss-man told them was nighttime. Dave couldn’t go to sleep, but John was already snoring. So he decided to go with his remarkable of getting out of the space station.  
Plastic floors creaked with a bit of a soft snow-like stomp of his feet. As he made it through the door, he saw a space suit which seemed to fit him. As he put his second leg in, he heard a quiet hustling sound around the hallway.  
“Dave?”  
“Uh-oh.”  
John appeared standing at the threshold of the door with a thwarted gaze on his face. But Dave didn’t mind him and continued on, made his way through with John at his feet pleading him not to, and outside he appeared to be. He waved with an eager expression through the see-through glass, but John was fearful. As Dave slowly made his way through boulders, dancingly seeming, John tried to shout at him to get back inside.

“Pick up the phone!” Dave said with his thumb and pinky out to the side of his face. John was puzzled as he looked around, but he found a phone-like item on the wall. “Hello?” John began. “John! This is amazing! I’m out in space! The actual space, the one you see in movies and T.V.! ” As he ended that line, John began to shout worried words into the speaker. Then, it suddenly got quiet.  
“Do you hear that, John?”  
“I can barely hear you when you speak.” His words half cut off with a fuzzy machine noise like from a broken television.  
“John, I think there’s-”  
Dave suddenly vanished into the dark atmosphere as John looked up. “Dave!” He didn’t seem to answer and the noise went away.  
The next morning, after a frightful night of paranoia, John told them everything.  
“He just…vanished.”  
“And when did this occur?"  
“Just last night, around 2a.m.”  
They had to go through several hours of searching for him.


	2. End of an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of the last one!! yeah ok gr8

They had to go through several hours of searching for him. Finally, they found foot prints leading behind a rock. Suspiciously, they started nowhere. They found Dave behind the rock sitting with not a worried face, but an empty, blank expression. They lead him back to the station and put a Shock Blanket on him. "Dave, what did you see?" John asked slowly, not wanting to intrude into his frightful moment of shock. Dave didn't say a word.   
The rich girl walked in, seeming to have several words spilling out of her mouth like a waterfall.   
"Yeah, but then she said-"  
She stared at Dave surprised while he tried to fixate his eyes on her without moving his entire head. Words seem to occupy his head while his pupils shrank. After a few moments, the people in charge announced we're heading back early because of an incident. So we packed our bags and shifted toward home, without a word whispered.   
A few months later, Dave finally confessed. What he saw on the planet was one of the many things John was not prepared to hear. Dave told him he saw people. "Well, of course. There were plenty of people there."   
"No. These weren't normal people. They didn't have pink or beige skin. It was more...gray. They had dark orange eyes, too."  
"Were they friendly?"  
"Well, I don't know John. I didn't sit down and have a cup of tea with them and discuss their life and if they plan to make dinner for me or dinner of me."  
"And one more thing," Dave continued. "the rich girl was there. Her name was something like Jade. See saw them too, but she ran."  
John was in complete shock. They could report this. But it's better to keep your greatest adventures to yourself and close friends. Mysterious adventures are the most precious.


End file.
